History Lesson with the Force
by lalez
Summary: The Force throws Luke and Leia from ESB into the battle of Geonosis. How is that going to impact their future?  this was originally by disturbedfaith
1. Time Twist

**Hey so this is a repost of a story beginning a friend of mine had posted a while ago. She has since discontinued writing and allowed me to continue. Chapter 1 to 3 are written by disturbedfaith. Everything after that is mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

One moment they were watching Lando and Chewie fly away in the Falcon and the next they were blinded by a bright light. When Luke and Leia regained consciousness they were in a cave like dark room.

"What happened?" Luke asks confused.

"I don't know but maybe we have been captured by Imperial troops?" Leia answers him and in that moment the door opens and the Geonosian guards pull them out and onto a strange vehicle, that turns out to be a hovering carriage.

"These are Geonosians." Leia whispers in her friend's ear.

"But how is this possible? We haven't even been near Geonosis, right?" Luke gives back totally confused but he gets no answer as Leia has spotted the other carriage with the young couple in it.

"What is it Leia?"

"Don't you get it?"

"What should I get? We are apparently not alone in this mess, great. That doesn't bring us back or frees Han!"

In that moment the carriages start to move and for the first time Anakin and Padme realize that they have an audience. The guards steered the carriage in the middle of the arena and stopped in front of the four huge pillars. And the second the carriages left the dungeon like cave the roar of a thousand creatures caught the ears of the four young people. Luke was shocked. He never had really experienced a spectacle like this but he saw how calm his companion's stayed. Leia could sense that Luke didn't feel all that good and before she was pulled away she smiled at him reassuringly. In a matter of seconds Luke noticed that there was already a man bound to one of the pillars.

'He looks familiar!' was his only thought.

Then he heard him speak.

"I was beginning to think you hadn't gotten my message!"

"I retransmitted it just as you requested master and then we decided to come and rescue you!" the young man gave back.

"Good Job!" came the sarcastic reply.

'So they know each other?'

In the meantime the girls have been bound to the same pillar and silently Padme signaled the other one that she had a way to get free. Leia nodded her head and after they were free they climbed on top of 'their' pillar. All the while Leia wracked her brain as to why the woman next to her seemed so familiar and then suddenly it hit her.

'Senator Amidala of Naboo? But that isn't possible she died years ago! I need to talk to Luke!'

Luke could sense her uneasiness but right now he had bigger problems and couldn't help her. Luke had observed the other two men closely and he heard a very familiar phrase out of the mouth of the older one.

"Use the force your eyes can deceive you!"

'Jedi?' That was the last clear thought he could form before one of the monster like creatures attacked him.

Luke's first concern had been Leia but as the older one of the two Jedi pointed out the girls literally were on top of it. In this situation Luke was particularly thankful for what Yoda had put him through on Dagobah, because he had the reflexes to escape the creature's attacks. Meanwhile the girls had to fight of a strange mixture between dog and a tiger. They both got scratches but they won their fight. Padme decided to learn more about the two strangers that seemed so familiar and yet she was sure she had never met them before.

"When we fight together we can learn also each other's names. I am Padme!" she offered the other girl.

"I am Leia and you are the senator of Naboo, right?"

"So you are from the republic?"

"You could say that!"

In this moment their conversation was disrupted by Anakin.

"Jump!" he told them and so they did.

After the Obi Wan also had jumped onto the creature Ani was using as a horse only Luke was fighting on his own but not for long. Luke ran to meet the others and he had just arrived at their side when they were being circled by droidikas.

'Great now everything is over!' Luke thought but Leia knew that the Jedi would arrive and kept calm.

She wanted to tell Luke not to worry but she couldn't right now. And she didn't need to because all around the huge arena one could hear light saber igniting. Leia and Padme both took a blaster and started to fight. Obi Wan and Anakin received a saber from another Jedi. Luke had not yet a weapon and Obi wan felt as if the boy wanted to ask something.

"Do you know how to use this?" he asked and holds up a saber.

Luke nods his head and says "Yes I was taught how to fight with one!"

"I hope you are telling the truth!" the Jedi Master said and gave Luke a saber all the while thinking.

'Who trained the boy? I will have to talk to the council about this! Maybe he is a Sith apprentice? No I can sense no darkness in him only deep confusion!'

With the arrival of the clones Luke and Leia got separated from their new found friends and the young woman could finally inform her friend of her suspicions. When Luke saw her again his first words were

"Leia were you hurt?"

"No I wasn't and I can see that you survived too!" they hugged each other both thankful for their unharmed state.

"I still don't understand what happened!" Luke said in distress.

"Luke I may have an idea but it sounds crazy!"

"What? Tell me! It can't be worse than what Vader told me!" Leia was stunned.

"What did Vader tell you? Is this why you seemed so distracted?"

"I don't want to talk about it now! Just tell me your idea, please!" Just when Leia was about to continue to speak the door to their compartment swooshed open and a very familiar droid entered.

"Hello I am C3PO and I am supposed to bring you to Master Anakin! Are you ready?"


	2. Lie with Truth

After the battle Anakin and Obi Wan met with Bail Organa and Yoda to discuss the strangers. Padme had retired to her cabin and had a med droid tend to her scratches. When she asked if Leia had received treatment she was informed that the strangers were in an isolated compartment on their own for the time being until it was decided what to do with them. Padme got furious and she expressed her feelings loudly.

"You call yourself Jedi? Aren't you supposed to be compassionate people? She's got the same, if not even worse scratches on her back and needs treatment! And the guy didn't he prove he can fight with a light saber? Did you 'feel' something bad about them?" She glared angrily at the four men and then stormed out. Obi Wan was the first to talk again.

"She is right we cannot refuse medical treatment if they are no threat. Master Yoda what do you think?"

"Talk to them we should. Find out more about where they came from we must!" and in that instance Anakin sent the loyal protocol droid to bring the two of them before the council.

Luke and Leia stood there with open mouths and stared at the well know droid.

"Don't you mean Master Organa?" Leia asked and for a split second she could have sworn to see confusion on the droids face, even if that is in no way possible.

"No I mean Master Ani. The man who build me!" C3PO corrects and turns to leave.

"I'll wait outside and you come when you are ready!" Luke also turned and wanted to follow the golden droid outside but Leia stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Stop! First I need to tell you what I think where we are and we've got to get our story straight!"

"Oh yeah I forgot! But why do we need a story?"

"The woman, the one I was bound with, she is Senator Padme Amidala of the Naboo!" Luke stared at her in confusion. Yes he had heard stories about this senator who died in childbirth with her child from an unknown father but that had happened nearly 22 years ago.

"That is impossible? Or do you really think we are in the past?"

"If I am right we just witnessed the start of the clone wars!" Leia reveals her thoughts.

"Oh so what do we tell them who we are? I mean Organa and Skywalker as last names are out of the question then!"

"I agree that would be difficult to explain. How about Solo?" Leia proposes.

"Both of us?"

"Yes we can pose as a married couple because there is no way we can sell them that we are related!" Luke swallowed and agreed. They both took a deep calming breath and then went out to face the questions. Just before the door to the lounge room opens Leia manages to whisper

"Follow my lead and let me do the general talking!"

Padme had returned from the medical unit just seconds before and now insisted on being part of the interrogation process. When Luke and Leia entered Padme sent them a warm smile and to be correct all people in the room looked at them somewhat friendly except for one young Jedi.

"Take a seat and then we will ask you some questions!" Bail Organa told them and Leia decided it would be wise to tell them that she knew their names.

"Thank you Senator Organa. And also thanks to you Master Yoda for your rescue. How are you Senator Amidala?" That stunned the people before them.

"So you are from the republic?" Obi Wan asked and everyone went absolutely quiet to hear the answer but Yoda swept in.

"Start with your names you must, young ones and then we will talk about home!" Leia took a deep breath and Luke told them

"We are Luke and Leia Solo and we are from Tatooine." Anakin couldn't believe it and he wanted to prove the man in front of them a liar.

"I grew up on a moisture farm and if you don't believe me let me describe you the way into Yabba's palace!"Luke said when he felt the waves of disbelief in the room. Everyone in the room felt that Luke was telling the truth but Obi Wan also felt that Anakin somehow felt threatened by the stranger.

'Why is that, I wonder?'

Leia shifted in her seat so that her back wouldn't touch the material because it hurt. She tried to do this subtlety but Padme noticed.

"I am going to escort Leia to the med droids. Her back needs to be looked at." No one dared to stop the angry senator when she pulled a stunned Leia out of the room.

"I hear with a light saber you can fight. Who showed you to do?" Yoda continued his questions.

'Should I tell them the truth? I can't tell them names…'

"I was trained by an old man on Tatooine and an old Master on Dagobah but I never learned their names!" he answered and tried to hide his feelings.

And true to Han's tactic attack is better than defense he continued.

"And now that you know our names it is only fair that I learn who is questioning me!"

"We have no knowledge of Jedi on Tatooine or on Dagobah are you sure they were Jedi?" Obi Wan questioned further and Anakin tried to penetrate the mind of the young man.

"I am not going to answer if you are not telling me who you are!" Luke stated his ground forcefully. Yoda chuckled slightly and remarked

"Strong in the force and will you are! Their names we will tell you. Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Luke was stunned and he nearly dropped his mental shield at that revelation. The young man who was glaring at him all the time was his father and if Vader told the truth he would turn into the greatest evil of all times.

In the medical unit Leia and Padme talked too.

"So how long have you and Luke been together?" Padme asks and Leia nearly chokes.

"We have known each other for three years now but to tell you the truth I am not with him. I am married to his brother, Han." Leia concentrated really hard and hoped that she could tell Luke what she just said in the same way he had told her where to find him beneath Cloud City.

'Please Luke hear me!' she silently pleaded.

Padme didn't know why she was relieved to hear this but there was something about this Luke person that fascinated her. Somehow the girls came to talk about politics and over the course of the flight back to Corusant they became good friends. One day even Anakin confused them and that was the day when it was decided that Leia would go and live with Padme and pose as one of her handmaidens. It also was arranged that Luke would live in the temple even though Anakin argued adamantly against it.


	3. Strange Ideas

They were merely hours from Corusant and the members of the Jedi council plus Padme had retreated to discuss the fate of Luke and Leia. The siblings stood in a corridor and hoped to talk for a second alone when a voice called out to them

"Padme, come on hurry we are going to be late for the council meeting!" Leia spun around to face an agitated Anakin

"Padme is already in the meeting, sorry."

Anakin was stunned.

'I could have sworn…! Some Jedi I am!'

Without a word the young man hurried along. When he finally arrived in the lounge room he heard Padme say:

"I talked to Luke a lot and he really seems interested in finishing his Jedi training couldn't he go with you and life in the temple?"

"I don't think so!" Anakin blurted out.

"And why not young Padawan?" Obi Wan asked and also motioned for his apprentice to sit and calm down.

"We know nothing about him! What if he is a Sith and is looking for a way to destroy us?"

"Not a Sith he is! Only light I can see in him. Light and great distress!"

"But Master Yoda you always said that distress is the first step to the dark side!" Anakin once again exclaims.

Obi Wan decides that it is time to interfere; he puts one hand on his padawan's arm and says

"Stop it Anakin. If Master Yoda thinks it is safe to bring Luke to the temple then so should you."

"So it is settled then!" Mace Windu speaks and glances in the circle after Anakin has dropped his head defeated. The others nod their heads signaling that they have nothing to add to this matter.

"And what about Leia?" Padme asks.

The men all stay mute but Yoda picks up on Anakin's feelings.

"Young Skywalker an idea he has?" Suddenly all eyes settle on the youngest in their group but he stays silent.

"Your feelings betray you." Obi Wan whispers to him.

"Reveal what happened you must or we will for you!" Yoda offers him one last chance. Anakin sighs and reluctantly answers

"I confused her with Senator Amidala. They really look a lot like each other. Maybe Leia could go and life with the Senator as one of her handmaidens."

"that would be a wise choice if it is all right with you Senator!" Mace Windu concludes and looks at Padme for confirmation.

"That would be okay. Leia seems to have an interest and a great knowledge in politics. Sometimes I feel like she knows more than I do about what is going on."

Outside in the corridor Luke is worrying about what is going on and more importantly why it is happening.

"What do you think are they talking about in there?" he wonders.

"Us probably. I mean they know almost nothing about us and they have to decide what to do with us."

"That is so frustrating! I mean it is clear by now that your thoughts have been right and we somehow ended up in the past but I don't understand why we landed here and how this is even possible!" Luke lets out in a frustrated ramble.

"Maybe we are here so you and I can learn about our parents? I mean that young man who is always shooting daggers at you, he said his name is Anakin Skywalker. Couldn't he be your father?"

"He could be and he just now confused you with Senator Amidala, maybe she is your mother?"

"If she is I don't understand how I came to live on Alderaan. She was … is... arrgh this is confusing." Leia stopped and started to bang on the walls.

"Calm down! I know she is , right now, the Senator for Naboo but maybe your father is from Alderaan? So you told Ben in the message you sent with R2!" Luke offered.

"Maybe we are going to find out more once we arrive in Corusant!" and that was the last they could say because then came C3PO to bring them to the council and they learned about their destinations.

They have been in Corusant for three days now and this is also the amount of time Leia has spent pretending to be her idol, Senator Amidala.

"Where is she anyway?" Luke asks when he enters the apartment Leia currently resides in.

"I think she went to Naboo to recover from all the adventure she had. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about doing a sparing fight with Anakin today but I got informed he was still on his mission to protect the Senator and Obi Wan hasn't been around much either well and you, you are busy playing Senator!"

"And you felt lonely?" Leia ask half teasing. "Come on Luke that seems ridiculous. You live in the temple! Can't you talk to Master Windu or even Master Yoda?"

"That is just it. Master Windu is busy all the time with politics and Master Yoda, he can read minds."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I sat in the meditation chamber and was thinking about Han and how he is in Carbonite and all and Master Yoda tells me not to worry about my friend! Oh my… he said friend!" Leia also had shock written all over her face.

"What are we going to do now?" Luke worries but Leia says

"Calm down! He can't know the truth or he would have said so already. That much do I know!"

A short moment later C3PO enters the living area and he holds a data pad in his hand.

"Miss Leia! I am afraid I have to disturb you for a moment!"

"Yes 3PO what is it?"

"Miss Padme and Master Ani are going to arrive in an hour and they wanted to meet with you and Master Luke at the landing platform!" the always nervous droid reads from the data in his hand.

"Thank you C3PO. If you want you can shut down for a while now!" Luke answers him and then turns back to Leia.

"I really hope we can go back to our time soon!" the young woman sighs.

"Yeah me too but I think we have to do something here first. The force must have had a reason to send us here!And if only to meet our parents."

"If you say so. I always thought I knew my parents. Excuse me,now I have to get ready to meet Padme and Anakin. I kind of have a bad feeling about them."

"Why? They seemed so in love." Luke suddenly stops and his face freezes in shock.

"Yes they may be in love but aren't attachments forbidden by the Jedi code?" Leia continues oblivious to Luke's current state of mind.

'Could they be my parents? That could make Leia my sister? I really need to talk to someone!'


End file.
